Single frequency networks or simulcasting using multiple transmitters with overlapping receiver coverage areas can provide broadcasters with significant advantages in increased geographical coverage area and lower operating costs. Simulcasting of media can also be implemented for different versions, such as concurrently broadcasting both analog and digital versions of the same media content. For example, such simulcasting can be transmitted over the same channel or be transmitted over multiple different channels. In some examples, a user device may automatically or manually switch from one version to another version of the simulcast media being or move from one coverage area to another. The effectiveness of such simulcasting depends upon accurate synchronization broadcast signal to provide substantially seamless reception with minimum artifacts. The synchronization of multiple signals can be controlled based on timestamps.